


Judging

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: 3 and 4 with alvez. 3: “You were in a wet shirt contest?” 4: “Don’t judge me!”





	Judging

Luke and me were packing up from work so we could leave. Besides Hotch, we were the last leave and we were taking our sweet time because we enjoyed each other’s company.

“Me and my friends wanted to do something fun so we decided to go to a club,” I said looking at Luke and laughing a bit.

“Oh, this is off to a great start,” Luke said walking over to me from his desk while chuckling.

Luke and me were packing up from work so we could leave. Besides Hotch, we were the last leave and we were taking our sweet time because we enjoyed each other’s company.

“Me and my friends wanted to do something fun so we decided to go to a club,” I said looking at Luke and laughing a bit.

“Oh, this is off to a great start,” Luke said walking over to me from his desk while chuckling.

“Shut up!” I said hitting his shoulder as he got to me. I picked up my bag before speaking again. “Mind you, I hadn’t seen these friends in person in like a year so we wanted to make the most of the time we had together. Well, the bar we went to was beautiful. It also had a wet shirt contest.”

“You were in a wet shirt contest?” Luke said interrupting me with wide eyes and he stopped in his track.

“Yes, I was. Don’t judge me!” I said laughing at Luke’s reactions. “Besides, it’s not like I’m going to show you the pictures.”

Luke gave me a look I couldn’t read as it was a mixture of wanting to see the pictures but also thinking that would be inapprieote. We started to walk toward the elevator again as I continue to tell the story.

“Back to the story, so a couple of us were dared to be part of the contest,” I said as I hit the button to call the elevator. “As you probably guess I lost.”

He chuckled as we got into the elevator.


End file.
